


Hangin’ Out

by AndyWritesStuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bi-Curiosity, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, Not Serious, Not crack either tho, Out of character probably, They are sorting out feelings, but they do really like each other, no despair just dumbasses in low <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWritesStuff/pseuds/AndyWritesStuff
Summary: Hajime is just hanging out with Kazuichi, like friends do.Really self indulgent fic i wrote for fun.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Hangin’ Out

“Dude I think I like guys” Kazuichi said, voice was slightly muffled from underneath this week’s latest project.

Hajime nearly spat out his drink, coughing afterwards. 

“What?” Hajime sputtered out, wiping his mouth off with his bare arm.

“I think I-“ As Kazuichi began to repeat himself, Hajime interrupted.

“No, no, I heard you but Kazuichi, that came out of _nowhere _” Hajime said, a clearly confused look on his face.__

__“W-well you were talking about getting a motorcycle and the thought of you getting on one-I, I just kinda thought hey that’s kinda hot-“ His tone got more defensive with each word as he slid out._ _

__“You _what _?!” Hajime blurted out, instantly feeling his face flush. He buried his head in his hands, sighing.___ _

____“I mean, you’re my soul friend so like, no homo”_ _ _ _

____“You literally just said you think you like dudes” Hajime paused, sliding his hands down his face,”Because of the thought of *me* getting on a motorcycle?”_ _ _ _

____“W- Hey! We-Well not just that!” Kazuichi shouted, face steadily growing redder. He buried his face in an already oil-ridden towel, a weak attempt to hide since he didn’t have his beanie on him._ _ _ _

____Hajime sighed again, staring at nothing in the distance with a blank look of disbelief on his face. God, why the fuck was his friend like this?_ _ _ _

____“C’mon man, haven’t you ever thought something like that about another guy?” Kazuichi’s tone was whiney, almost pleading._ _ _ _

____Hajime wanted to immediately laugh and say no, he’s straight. And he was, wasn’t he? He had had a crush on Chiaki for fuck’s sake!_ _ _ _

____But... his eyes have wandered over to Gundham’s surprisingly sculpted chest during the beach party, and he couldn’t deny how pretty some of the boys in class 77 looked._ _ _ _

____... including Kazuichi from time to time._ _ _ _

____He always brushed aside those thoughts because, well, why’d they matter? So what if he liked the way Kazuichi’s eyes lit up when talking about a new project, or even caught himself staring at his arms when he had that god-awful jumpsuit of his tied around his waist._ _ _ _

____“... Hajime..?” Kazuichi’s voice rang out through the garage. Fuck, he got carried away in his thoughts, forgot that he’d actually asked a question. Guess he should probably answer._ _ _ _

____“I mean-“ Hajime was cut short by a loud gasp and a wide goofy grin appearing on Kazuichi’s face, “I- Hey! I haven’t even said anything yet!”_ _ _ _

____“You had to think about it though!”_ _ _ _

____“And?!” And? Hajime paused for a second, thinking before saying, “Okay look- no, let me finish- look. Maybe guys are kinda hot sometimes, and maybe I wouldn’t mind kissing one but like...”_ _ _ _

____Hajime was at a loss for words. He had no good excuse, he would just be repeating Kazuichi’s argument of how it was ‘no homo’. He lowered his head in defeat._ _ _ _

____It was silent for a moment, besides the sound of something metallic rubbing against something else. Kazuichi had a tendency to fidget, and clearly now was no exception._ _ _ _

____“Wait, wait... was that all?” Hajime glanced up, Kazuichi’s eyebrows were furrowed, a confused look on his face._ _ _ _

____Hajime managed a weak ‘yes’._ _ _ _

____“Dude.” Kazuichi said, sharp-toothed grin returning to his face._ _ _ _

____“Yeah?”_ _ _ _

____“I like guys, you like guys...” A light shade of pink spread across his cheeks as he wiggled his eyebrows._ _ _ _

____Hajime took a second to process the situation. He blinked slowly, his best friend was... doing what exactly?_ _ _ _

____“I-Are you asking me out?”_ _ _ _

____“What? No, Hajime, dude, well, uh, maybe? No, maybe just a, a k- hug?” Kazuichi was sputtering out words quicker than Hajime had ever heard him speak before. It was all short words but it was almost impressive how quick he said them._ _ _ _

____“A hug?” Hajime couldn’t help being confused. They had hugged before, what was he trying to do?_ _ _ _

____“Or, or-or a kiss” Kazuichi’s voice had devolved into a whiney mess at this point. Hajime couldn’t help but want to tease him, at least a little bit._ _ _ _

____Hajime jokingly got up and walked over close to Kazuichi, bringing their faces close. He put his hand on the wall behind him, feeling his own face heat up slightly._ _ _ _

____“Oh, what? Do you have a crush on me?” He said, a smile creeping across his face as he said it._ _ _ _

____Instead of the loud reaction Hajime had expected, one like his reaction to Hajime joking that they were on a date while hanging out one time, Kazuichi was quiet, bright pink eyes darting all around him, never actually settling on Hajime. His face was bright red, and not a word had popped out of his mouth._ _ _ _

____Looking closer at his face, Hajime could see the faint outline of Kazuichi’s contacts and barely visible jet black roots on his hair. There were a couple of strands of hair poking out from the tightly braided braid. Small things that Hajime wouldn’t notice if his face wasn’t inches away from his own._ _ _ _

____He pulled back after a moment of no response, holding onto the back of his neck awkwardly. He could tell just by the heat of his face that he was blushing as well. God, he was stupid to try that, what was he even trying to accomplish? It’s not like he-_ _ _ _

____Thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands grabbing onto the front of his shirt and pulling him back. Hajime’s eyes went wide as his face was smushed up against Kazuichi’s. A kiss, square on the lips._ _ _ _

____It barely lasted a moment, and when it was done Kazuichi’s eyes were still firmly closed as he pulled away. Hajime couldn’t help but have his jaw drop, stepping back and looking away. He did not expect this day to go like this._ _ _ _

____However, he can’t say he was unhappy with how things were turning out. Confused as to how they got there and what they were, but not at all unhappy._ _ _ _

____He decided to break the awkward silence, looking over to Kazuichi with a half smile on his face._ _ _ _

____“I dunno about you, but I’d say this man-date went pretty well.” Hajime added a wink for good measure._ _ _ _

____Kazuichi took a minute to process what Hajime had said, red face scrunching up once it hit him._ _ _ _

____“He- Hajime!” He dragged out the ‘e’, whining as he slumped his shoulders._ _ _ _

____Hajime lightly punched his arm, sliding down and grabbing his hand after. Kazuichi looked up at Hajime, eyes locking and a certain electricity to the room. Faces red and smiling, Hajime gave his hand a small squeeze, letting go and sitting back down, a lot to think about, but for now he just wanted to stay and listen to Kazuichi ramble on about some piece of machinery._ _ _ _


End file.
